


I miss u.

by Hyunjiesss



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Jeongin - Freeform, Lee Know - Freeform, Losing hyunjin, Sad, bang chan - Freeform, changbin, dead, felix - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, hyunjin, i.n - Freeform, lee minho - Freeform, sad i guess?, seungmin - Freeform, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjiesss/pseuds/Hyunjiesss
Summary: Hwang HyunjinI lost u.I lost the love you gave me.I lost u smile.I lost u stupid jokes.I lost the reason to be sad or happy.I lost the reason to stay alive.
Kudos: 2





	I miss u.

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE  
> So I’m sorry if I make mistakes.

Hwang hyunjin.  
The men everyone loved, including me.  
The men that makes everyone smile  
but at the same time sad,  
or is it just me?  
Every time I looked at him made my heart explode.Every time I looked at him , I smiled but also cried. 

Hwang Hyunjin 

I lost u.  
I lost the love you gave me.  
I lost u smile.  
I lost u stupid jokes.  
I lost the reason to be sad or happy.  
I lost the reason to stay alive.  
I lost the reason to eat.  
I lost the reason to breath.  
I lost the reason to sleep.  
I lost the reason to wake up in the morning.  
I lost the reason to smile.  
I lost the reason to walk.  
I lost the reason to talk.

Hwang Hyunjin

Why? Just why did you go?  
Tell me, I’m listening.  
Why are u silent?  
I asked u something.  
Where are u?  
Do u feel comfortable in the place  
u are right now?  
Are u alone?  
Do you feel lonely?  
Did u eat?  
Are u happy?  
Do you want to come back ?

Hwang hyunjin 

Stray kids is wanting for you.  
They lost the energy as a group.  
The last time I saw the members,  
They looked emotionless.  
No emotion in their faces.  
They are missing u.  
So why are u not here?  
They don’t want to sing or dance anymore.  
They feel empty.  
Chan’s smile is completely gone.  
No one in stray kids smiles anymore.  
Even if it’s for stay.  
And stay,  
I don’t know how they are feeling right now,  
But I know they are not happy.  
So why? Tell me why?  
Why did u die ?  
Why?  
Why?  
Why?  
Why?  
Why?  
Why? 

Hwang Hyunjin 

Is it my foult?  
Because I wasn’t there, when u needed me?  
Because I wasn’t there , to make u smile?  
Because I let u alone?  
Because I did notice that u feel sad,  
But I didn’t do anything?  
Is is because I didn’t tell u,  
how beautiful u are?  
Because I didn’t tell u,  
how talented u are.  
Because.....  
Because.....  
Because.....  
Because.....

Hwang hyunjin

I really miss u.  
Everyone is missing u.  
I’m sorry I let u now.

Rest In Peace hyunjin  
The men loved with my whole heart.  
The men that was the reason why I was alive.  
I hope I meet u again in the next live.


End file.
